Talk:Halley
Talk to me here! Hello Haley! PDA- Serial Number:4NN13M0053 Hey Hal- Dan Here. I am writing from my PDA. Look, I have wanted to ask you this for a long time... Will you marry me? I have to go my battery is di..... --ZZZZT-- Lost Transmission. Now adding automatic signature. I'll say this once. You don't know Dan like I know Dan. He's out of your league, far too great to settle down with you. His accomplishments make yours pale in comparison. I am not worthy to be in his presence either, but at least I don't try and make advances on him. I love Dan, and I don't think you really do. You're in it for the power, aren't you? For the wealth, the fame, the boats? Do you not see Dan for who he is? He may not know it, but I do. Dan is unaware of your icky-yuckiness, but rest assured: I'm not. Dan is out of your league. You're not worthy of him, and I'm not really worthy either, but I don't have any ulterior motives. Go find a mate more on your level! I'll be watching! -Anonymous DAN'S THE MAN! I have to leave you, my sweet I am sorry Haley, I Have to leave you. I am sorry this is happening... it is my fault... RE: I cannot explain. Good Bye, my love. -ANONYMOUS RE: Board The... the... Board? N-no Haley.... I can't... arrest th-them. I... just remember that I love you. You'll be......... okay. Just trust me on that. - HUZZAH! So sad to hear you're going to the D. of Plot for a rewrite. And when I say sad, I mean I'm very happy. So very happy to know the Board has finally let loose and spilled wrath upon you inferior beings... ...and I met my monthly quota! Three weeks earlier than expected. This is something to celebrate! Hmm, what are my choices of amusement? looks at list I can sabotage McFlapp's precious LID, scare Keith for an entire day, make the Stampers Five work overtime... Wait, I appear to be rambling again. So sorry to waste your precious time. These matters are better dealt with on my bulletin board. Most Retconningly, Director Benny Hill de Blah :P.S. Have fun clearing out your igloo for a collection shelf. By tomorrow afternoon, you'll be obsessed with playing cards. HAHAHAHAHA! There's nothing like a taste of genuine fear to get the adrenaline pumping! Ah, this just gets better and better! Sweet, blissful punishment! I may have to parody yet another song to express my joy! --Director Benny RE: Haley, I'm sorry... there's nothing I can do... - :My sweet, the things that are happening are beyond my control. I can't do anything except hold your flipper one last time and tremble at our fates... :............................ :I love you. Never forget that. :- Oh. I feel extremely sad that you are leaving this world and would come back in some different, deformed, unknown piece. Thankfully, the BoF does not know that I will always remember you, as I am not related to Dan whatsoever except being the leader of his group, the MMK. So, I'll try to persuade you to remember your old self once the Department of Plot rewrites you. In fact, why not you come to my house and seek refuge so that the BoF would never know, and we could escape their evil clutches. You sacrifice your life for Dan. You shan't. Someone else will. I hope this is so. --Alex12345a Lolfail. You'll forget, and Alex will forget. No one will ever remember, except Dan, me, the Board, and a few other peeps. Though it's really sad it had to come to this. Oh well, Dan's fault. BTW, could ya send me some spade cards when your rewrite is done? I've always wanted a few sets of those... -- ---- I saw a message regarding me writing to this Halley. Who is she, anyway? Explorer mentioned something about me remembering her....I think she's someone I know....oh well, I know I remember her, even if I don't. --Alex12345a ---- Dear Halley, This incoming message is from Margate Group. Central Executive Officer of Margate Group, Director of Goozack Enterprises, Alex'''12345a has announced that your account '''will be deleted. Your spouse, Dan will not be able to get the new account as asked earlier this year. If you would like to look into detail, please contact the company hotline or message through the website. Also, your membership in the Bureau of Security of the Goozack Enterprises group will be suspended, in which you would no longer to protected by security officers. Insurance and other subscriptions such as Kidnap Security would be officially suspended as well. Likewise, queries could be answered at the company hotline or website. The suspension would last for one year. Thank you for your time.